Perfect for Each Other
by Andromeda Luna
Summary: COMPLETE! "I may not be perfect,Annabeth. But I'm perfect for you." Short oneshots of Percabeth. 3 oneshots per chapter. R&R. Read it because I think it is totally adorable! So, yeah. Chinese food,Panda pillow pets,poems and fluffiness are equal to? PERCABETH! This story will end soon and these last few chapters are sort of depressing. But I find it beautiful.
1. Chapter 1

AN: There's gonna be like 3 oneshots per chapter. This is my first eck. So….. eck. R&R

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. Which sucks.

Oneshots of Wonderful Percabeth:

Paul was having a bad day.

He was checking the homework of his students. (Including Percy) Their homework was to write a poem about "Beauty". (They were terrible). But just as he was checking the second to the last paper, the doorbell rang. He looked up from his papers to find Percy opening the door for Annabeth and taking her upstairs to his room to study.

He watched them carefully as they fought and made up in a matter of seconds. They were laughing as though they had no care in the world. They actually deserved it after all they had been through. And they went through it. _Together._

He took out the last homework he had to grade. It was Percy's. He smiled for the first time that day as he read Percy's homework. There was only one word on it. It was written in a messy scrawl under Percy's name.

"_**Annabeth."**_

2. Perfection

"_If you could change one thing about yourself, what would it be?"_

This was Percy's homework. As he wrote on his paper, he was smiling. He was thinking about a certain "someone". He smiled as he finished the paper, as he changed and as he fell asleep.

The next morning, he had to read his paper in front of the class. He turned to Annabeth, his sea-green eyes shining with admiration.

"This is dedicated to Annabeth. I wouldn't change a thing about myself. Not because I think I'm perfect but because I appreciate who I am. I may not be perfect,Annabeth. But I'm perfect for you."

3. Hair (this is all dialogue)

"Percy! _My hair! _I mean it looks like your hair. No offense"

"Whatever. You're still the prettiest, smartest and most gorgeous individual on Earth."

"…"

"…"

"I love you, Percy."

"I love you, Annabeth."

"If I could marry you already, I would have 3 kids by now."

"Pervert"

"You love me for it."

"True."

"Good night, Annabeth."

"…. Can I sleep with you?... Not like that. Just. You know. Cuddling?"

"Of course wise girl.

"_zzzzzzzzzzzz_"

"I love you too, Annabeth."

AN: That is so adorable. R&R. I'll give you my friend's butterscotch. And all my love 3 Hehe. Bai.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Huh, people are reading this. Weird. Well thanks!Anyway I only got one review and I hope you adorable people would make me feel better with your reviews! Right? Ok. I will update regularly and stuffies because I can write three of these things sort of fast. So, yeah.

Disclaimer: I am not an old guy, nuff said.

1. Let Them Go

Percy loved spacing out when Annabeth talked. Not because he thought it was boring, but because he loved watching Annabeth instead.

The ways her eyes shone as she talked about architecture, the way she held herself in a fight. He also noticed how her hair fell perfectly on her shoulders framing her face and how she talked when she was nervous.

In his opinion, she was perfect. Isn't that what love is about? Thinking that all you really want is to make that person smile. To make them happy. And you would do anything for that to happen. Even let them go.

2. Permanent

Annabeth was confused. Watching Percy, all she wanted to do was cry. She couldn't help but think that she wasn't…. worthy enough for him.

He was handsome, patient (sometimes), kind and loyal to those he loved. Sometimes, I'm afraid he'll leave me for someone better. For someone who can devote their time to cherish and love him.

I feel selfish saying this but I don't want him to leave me, not now and not ever. I want him to stay and protect me. Protect _us_. Forever. _**(AN:It rhymes… whoa did not see that… read the last paragraph of this one shot.)**_

3. Clock Murderer (Sorry Ashley, I won't post the one you highlighted yet.)

_2:55_ Percy wanted to go home. He wanted to see Annabeth.

_2:56_ Percy was mad now. He wanted to hold Annabeth.

_2:57_ Percy wanted to murder someone. He wanted to smell Annabeth's shampoo when she cuddled with him.

_2:58_ Percy wanted to strangle someone. _Annabeth, where are you?_

_2:59 Percy_ was murderous. He stood up on his chair and pointed accusingly at the clock. "What is your problem? If you don't move right now, I will kill you! I want to see my beautiful and amazing girlfriend! _**RIGHT NOW!**_"__

_3:00_ Percy ran out of the room.

_**AN: YAY! CHAPTERS! Well review and I will gladly eat your cookies. Bai.**_

-Luna.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Sorry! I hAvE a LoT oF hOmEwOrK! fOrGiVe Me HeRe HaVe SoMe BrOwNiEs!

Disclaimer: I no old guy.

1. Shampoo

Percy was wandering through Wal-mart looking for shampoo.

His mom pushed him out of the apartment and demanded he buy shampoo. So here he was, buying shampoo, when he could be with Annabeth. He sighed sadly and grabbed the shampoo next to him impatiently. He was walking to the counter when he paused and opened the shampoo. He brought it to his nose to smell it. He froze.

It smelled familiar.

He smelled it and a smile played along his lips Only later did he realize that it was Annabeth's shampoo. But for the mean time, he just stayed there in Walmart, blocking everyone's way, sniffing shampoo like a maniac.

2. Everything

"What's the most important thing in your life?" asked the teacher.

Percy raised his hand and spoke, "The most important thing in my life is my everything."

The teacher frowned, "Can you please specify your answer, Mister Jackson?"

He grinned at her, "Annabeth is my everything."

3. I love you.

"Annabeth I love you. I'll love you till the ends of the earth and to the depths of the sea, I'll protect you with all my heart and soul.I always want to make you smile and see you happy. But I have to say that I won't live for you, I'll only die for you and be there for you. Whatever you want me to be, I'll be that. You are my gravity, my my first and last love."


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Yay! Chapters! I owe them to you guys anyways. So here they are!

Disclaimer: I no old guy.

1. Alive

Percy stared up at the stars.

He held Annabeth close to him.

He could hear Annabeth's steady heartbeat against his was asleep. He could feel the sand particles in his clothes but he felt the most comfortable he had been in years with Annabeth next to him,safe and unharmed.

He breathed in the salty scent of the shoreline and listened as the waves crashed against the shore. He watched as the sun rose and gave off an array of vibrant, shimmering colors shining against the sky.

He felt happy. He felt contented and with Annabeth, he felt alive.

2. Relationship

Nico opened the door to the Poseidon cabin. He stepped into the long room to find Percy on the floor, lying flat on his stomach. He rapped his knuckles against the door.

"Percy,bro? Can I ask you something?"

Percy looked up. "Sure."

Nico fidgeted uncomfortably, "How would you describe a relationship?"

Percy grinned. "You sure you want to ask me?"

"Yeah."

The son of Poseidon paused ,"A relationship is when you feel as though you don't deserve the other person, you feel as though the other person is perfect and you just want to be there for that person and do anything to make them happy, to make them smile. And if they don't feel the same about you, you're not mad, just sort of happy and sad that you weren't able to be there for him but happy that someone will."

Percy looked at Nico expectantly, "That answer your question?"

Nico nodded and gave Percy a grin, "You know more about love than you give yourself credit for, bro. Annabeth's a lucky girl."

"I just hope that she feels the same as you do."

3. Cookies

Sally took out a fresh batch of cookies and brought it to the living room to find Annabeth and Percy kissing. Not a make-out session but more of a sweet, heart-felt kiss.

Sally smiled at the two of them together and squealed in her head. They were so adorable together!She didn't see a one-time thing thing like most teenagers have nowadays, she saw true utter love.

Then after her inspiring speech, she screamed like a fangirl.

AN:I always feel Sally is a total Percabeth fangirl. ;))) Go SALLY and her maternal instincts!

R&R!

-Luna (Ching wah!)


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Cause I have nothing better to do. Oh my gosh I love Logan Lerman! (sorry I felt like it.) This chapter is philosical Percy. KK? YEAH!

Disclaimer: I'm not an old guy.

1. Trees

Percy loved watching trees grow. And with Annabeth in his arms, he loved it even more.

-Hai! A few hours ago-

Percy shoveled soil into the hole covering the tree's roots. When he looked up, Annabeth was there watching him. He smiled at her and gave her a swift, sweet kiss. She smiled at him then motioned towards the tree.

"Why do you like planting trees so much?"

Percy looked at the trees he'd planted at Camp Half-Blood.

"I like planting trees because it feels like it'll be permanent. With this kind of life, we could be gone in an instant. So, I plant trees thinking that each one has a memory and a feeling connected with it. So I like to think those memories and those feelings would reach the sky and make everyone feel that way."

Annabeth hugged him,burying her head in his chest. "I love you Percy."

Percy smiled and motioned towards the last tree he had just planted. "You want to know what that tree's memory is?"

"What?"

"When I met the love of my life."

2. Goals

Percy held Annabeth in his arms. They were watching the sun rise together on a cliff in Camp.

Annabeth shifted in his lap so that he was looking straight into her stormy, meaningful eyes.

"Percy? What's your goal in life?"

He paused. He hadn't been expecting this question.

"My goal in life... I think I would rather call it, what would I wish to achieve in my life. When you have a goal in life, and you achieve it, it seems as though your life suddenly has no meaning. If you're talking about achievements though, it's like those little moments when you feel as though you're on the top of the world. But to answer your question, my goal in life is to enjoy and cherish those little moments with those I love. And I will always want to achieve that goal,over and over again."

3. Always

"Annabeth, can I tell you something?"

"What is it, Percy?"

He looked into her radiant and life-filled eyes.

"I'll never leave you. If I could choose, I will always want to be there beside you, right? You know that already. Please know that. So if one day, I'm gone, always remember that if I could control it, I will always want to be with you. Always."

AN: Boom. 3 chapters in a few hours. Heck yeah. R&R!

-Luna


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I HAVE STUPID EXAMS! SORRY!

Disclaimer: I no ol' man!

1. Pandas

Percy was panicking. He was losing something. Something so important to him that losing it would hurt him so much.

His panda pillow pet.

He was cuddling with it the night before. Where was it now? He moaned annoyed and heard a conch shell in the distance. He frowned and stood to go to breakfast.

Percy was running. He reached the pavilion and raced to Annabeth.

"Annabeth! Someone. . Humummm. Stole My. Wahhhahhaha. PANDA!"

"Really now."

"Really! Like totes."

Annabeth stood on her chair. "Connor? Travis? Can you get Clovis?"

The twins nodded and went to retrieve the son of Hypnos. When they arrived, Annabeth asked him where Percy's panda was.

He froze. He started tearing then sadly pointed to his stomach before falling on the ground, fast asleep.

Percy cried out in sadness and sunk to the floor sobbing.

"M-my PAAAANDAAAA!"

He froze then turned to Annabeth.

"Then that means..." he hefted Annabeth into the air and carried her to his cabin. "You are my new panda! I hope you like to cuddle!"

Everyone watched as Annabeth's face turned red and small in the distance.

2. Adorable

Annabeth was studying. She was drowned in homework and projects and she still needed to find out where was Percy, but that was for when she was finished.

As she finished the last problem of linear equations, her phone rang. She held it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Annabeth!"

"Percy! Where are you!"

"..."

"..."

"Looking at penguins."

"Percy. We have periodicals tomorrow. Get your butt back in this apartment. You're studying."

"But the penguins are so adorable!"

"True. They're even more adorable than you."

"Adorable? Babe, I invented adorable."

"Whatever floats your boat Percy."

She hung up.

3. Make-up

The first thing Percy did to Annabeth's makeup was to throw it on the floor declaring that she looked beautiful without it.

The second thing was to step on it. Which triggered Annabeth's violent reaction which was to judo-flip him on the cold marble floor.

The third thing was for the makeup to magically float on his face and his clothes to turn into a skirt and a blouse.

Percy looked down at the bottle of supposed nail polish.

'Annabeth? Put this on Percy and his clothes will be like a girl's for a month. He is so Adorable when cross-dressing! -Aphrodite'

Damn.

AN: sorry about the last. It's weird. I don't really like it. Well here it is. The next time I update would either be later on today or during my vacation already! R&R

-Luna


	7. Chapter 7

AN: For today! Short though. 3 minutes overall. .

Disclaimer: Go back to previous chapters! Cuz I'm lazy.

1. Doors

Percy stood up and made his way to the Athena table on the pavilion. He stood in front of Annabeth who looked like she hadn't slept in a few days. She looked up surprised to see Percy there with his arms spread as though he wanted to hug her.

"Percy!"

"Percy?"

"Annabeth, is something wrong? You know I'm like your door. You know why? Because I'll always be there to protect your home. I'll always be open to you and I'll always be there for you."

2. Ball

Percy held the round yellow pillow in his lap. It looked so... Fluffy.

He put his head down on it and a smile found its way to his mouth.

He heard the door open and he looked up to find Annabeth staring at him through the doorway.

"Percy... What are you doing with my pillow and why are you smiling so much?"

"Oh,Percy."

3. Annabeth

Percy said something rather... Odd to Annabeth that morning:

"Annabeth. You are my girlfriend and you are a person. People are made of water. Water is life. So you are my life."

"...Percy. Are you okay?"


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: My school is out so you guys are lucky!? Yeah. Here it is and to make up for my short chappie 7 I present you with this rather long chapter! If you have a suggestion or request, PM me or review! Criticism too!**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to do this every chapter? No. I won't. I don't own PJO. There I said it. Sniff sniff. **

1. Study

Annabeth was pissed. Well more like annoyed. Percy kept on spacing out when they were studying, staring at who knows what. They were doing algebraic linear equations (they were her favorite). She didn't know how long she could last with Percy's blank faced-ness.

So she did the most logical thing at the time, she threw a pencil at his forehead and she threw a paper clip at his ear and an eraser at his nose.

His eyes grew wide and he stared at the seemingly innocent studying tools.

"Wahhh?"

"Brilliant vocabulary, Percy."

He shrugged and threw the items back at me one after the other,then tackled me to the bed. He grinned.

"I planned that."

"Do you find math that boring?"

"Yes and no. I just wanted to tell you that I find you more interesting than numbers. Calculus does not help people defeat their evil grandfathers, do they? No. I didn't think so."

"I have to agree with you on that."

He presented his crooked grin to me and placed a quick kiss on each of my cheeks before getting up.

"I am getting blue cookies from the blue cookie jar while putting on my blue slippers with blue bunnies frolicking in the blue meadow under the vast blue sky!"he proclaimed.

I smiled and sat up on the bed waiting for the cookies that he would bring to me and I couldn't help but wish that it would always be like this. Peaceful, with Percy by my side.

2. Rules

Percy had one rule when eating in a Chinese restaurant: Never piss off the Chinese owner who has a very thick leather belt strapped to his waist.

But he wasn't that good at following rules. So here he is. In the Chinese guy's office who was cussing at him in Mandarin. He felt rather enlightened. Who knew they had such interesting swear words?

There was only one thing that he hated about this enlightening experience. He was late for his and Annabeth's date. There was another rule in Percy's rule book. Don't piss Annabeth's off unless you wish to experience a slow and painful death.

So here he was. Again. At Annabeth's house. When he knocked on the door, it opened revealing a pissed off Annabeth and a knife in her hand. Woooooooaaaaaah... He held the bag of Chinese food in front of him.

"Fried rice for the lovely lady?"

She frowned at him uncertainly then grabbed the container from his hand and held out her dagger so the tip grazed his nose, "Do you know what time it is Percy?"

"...Yes?"

She sighed and motioned for him to enter before closing the door behind him. He smiled at her nervously and got a frame and gave it to her.

"It's a pressed flower."

"I can see that."

"... they're pretty, just like you."

Annabeth rolled her eyes but blushed and embraced Percy. "Thanks Percy, I really like it."

He smiled in relief and felt giddy on the inside. And they spent their second month anniversary together.

3. Dare you

"I dare you to proclaim your love for Annabeth to the whole camp."

Annabeth and Percy blushed. The son of Hades grinned at them. "Go on Percy."

Percy shrugged then stood up on the bleachers of the arena where the whole camp was gathered. He waved at them.

"Hey guys! I'm here to proclaim my undying love to Annabeth! Ok, here goes nothing. Guys, as soon as I saw Annabeth I was at a loss of words, she was beautiful, mysterious, kind and brave. I knew that I found "the one". She was always there for me and even though it took us years to get together, I know that I always had feelings for her. Even though not everyone approves, I love her and I wish to be with her forever, even though we can't marry yet, I want to give her a promise ring to show her that I'm willing to wait until the time that we can be married." he stepped down and turned towards a shocked Annabeth, "Annabeth I give you this promise ring to show you that one day when I can, I will marry you, whether it be sooner or later, I will always be here for you. To help you build something permanent, why can't it start with us?"

He smiled at her and pecked her on the lips.

He stood up and gave her a ring that was simple and elegant in every way.

Tears glistened on their eyes as they heard the cheers of the camp, but for a moment they could only see each other and it was just Percy and Annabeth, Seaweed Brain and Wise Girl. And they were there, and it wasn't a dream.

**Song suggestion: C'mon by P!ATD and FUN.**

**AN: Longish right? Right? RIGHT!? Yeahhhh.**

**Next chapter is on... PICK-UP LINES!**


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Fanfiction is pissing me off. Here is the chapter!

Disclaimer:I no old guy.

1. Morning

Percy stared at a worm. He was very interested in said worm.

"Annabeth, the poor worm is having a seizure."

"Can't you listen?"

"Nope. Can we do something else?"

"No. I'm tired."

"Will a pick-up line make it all better?"

"No it will not."

"Ummmmmm..." Percy tried to think of a pick up line but he wasn't finding any to his distaste.

"Ha. You can't find an-"

"It's just that you're so beautiful that you made me forget my pick-up line."

2. Noon

Percy followed Annabeth inside the Big House tumbling sideways. ( he didn't mean for that to happen.)

Annabeth was talking to Chiron when he popped out from under the table.

"Are you a drug? You make me feel so high."

Chiron stared at the black-clad son of Poseidon and whispered to Annabeth.

"Is he always like that?"

3. Dinner

Percy was approximately 500 meters away from his Wise Girl. He had a plan to make tonight very... entertaining for everyone.

500 meters:

"Annabeth! It's Percy! " he looked thoughtful for a second ,"Do you know you look beautiful today. Just like every other day." Some campers stared at him while Annabeth was looking at him with wide eyes.

400 meters:

"You know Wise Girl, if you were a font, they'd call you fine print." Annabeth glared at him because now everyone was either staring or awww-ing. He squinted at her and he could see her cheeks with a tint of red.

300 meters:

He winked at Annabeth and whistled. "Baby, you're the proof that angels do exist." her ears were red and she was biting her lip from laughing.

200 meters:

Percy sighed dramatically and pouted. "If this were a grocery, I'd wish you were on sale. But personally, you're priceless to me." He could hear awws all around and he blew her a flying kiss.

100 meters:

Percy stemmed his hands on his hips. "You know, if someone asked me whether I would invite you for Christmas or for New Year, I would tell them that I'd kidnap you and keep you for both." He could hear wolf-whistles in the background but all he was focused on now was Annabeth.

1 meter:

Percy sat down across from her as everyone listened intently.

"One time, you told me I looked rather adorable. All I could think of was, "Adorable? Rather? Baby, I invented adorable." he smirked at her. "When I'm older, I'll think of the day I got married,the day I had kids then the day I met you."

The pavilion was quiet as everyone watched the two stare at each other with eyes full of love.

Percy leaned forward at the same time as Annabeth and then the two were kissing. Percy heard cheers from all around him and he smiled into the kiss.

"And that's just the beginning."

AN: I'll try to make The next longer... Enjoy! Might not update in a long time. Cause I'm traveling then I have math camp which I don't wanna go to. Then I have real fun camp which I want to go to then one month of math training then piano then reviews on Saturday. Please take the time to review and such! Love you people.

Song suggestion: Why am I the One - Fun.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Thanks to everyone who... Yeah. I'm sorry for my exceedingly long break and I lied. *looks at the story's summary* apparently, I do NOT update regularly. I'm an odd girl. **

**Well, just saying, there are only going to be a few chapters left and they are going to be depressing. Because I am as busy as hell. Please understand, children. Even though I'm probably the youngest person on this website... Probably not. My b-day was on April 11! Wow. I'm now 11.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Why? I don't know. It just happened. Like totes.**

**Chapter ... ( what chapter is this?): Oh yeah... 10.**

**Btw . I'm making this one huge one-shot. This is when Percabeth falls into Tartarus. So, enjoy! This is sad-ish but has a happy ending. Kind of. Do I make sense? Probably not. **

_**1. Chaos.**_

**Annabeth POV ( This chapter is 1000 or so words, so be happy!)**

I cling onto Percy, my chest tightening. I couldn't lose him again. Not now. Not ever.

We plunge through darkness as the wind blows around us. I feel Percy shift so it's as though we are hugging. I blink away my tears as we crashed violently into the ground.

We were in Tartarus.

I clench my eyes shut. Why? We were probably never coming out of this hell-hole. I feel my insides twist as I think of what could have been.

A life without any huge prophecy worries. A life with Percy.

I feel like crying out in frustration and pain. I wanted that life. So badly. So much...

I feel Percy stiffen as he freezes and focuses and I am awakened from my trance. His eyes are narrowed with concentration and they are the only things I can see within the pit of eternal damnation. They calm me. They are familiar and it's as though I'm back at camp and there's nothing wrong.

But my daydream stops when I hear a groan. I look around for the source of the sound when I see Percy's eyes glowing with concern and I realized it was me who groaned.

I groan again, the pain from my ankle coming in streams, preventing me from focusing. Percy curses and hugs me, carefully. As though I am fragile and as if I could break into a million pieces like a vase. We don't have ambrosia or nectar. He mumbles words that are supposed to calm me into my ear. But I only tighten my grip on him.

It feels so wrong. I feel the tears coming again and I choke on my words.

"P-Percy?" I ask feebly. "Please don't leave me. I l-love you so much a-and I can't say how much I-I want to be with you... Percy, I love you. I love you so much. I-"

He cuts me off with a kiss and I feel a sudden rush of warmth and for a moment, I feel safe,which was ironic because we were in hell.

"I love you too, Annabeth. Don't you ever forget that." he mutters into my ear tracing circles on my back.

I feel tears gather at the edge of my eyes. Tears of joy. I sob quietly into Percy's shoulder as he comforts me. As he is simply there for me.

After a while, I stop crying and we just sit there together. I don't sleep and neither does he. We don't do anything, we don't talk, kiss or cry. We just sit and cherish each other's presence and the fact that we are together.

"Annabeth," he whispers and I turn to him and our eyes meet and I can see the ocean on a sunny, peaceful and blissful day.

He says my name again. And again and again. And again.

I frown, "Percy?" I ask concerned.

His eyes twinkle happily at me and all I see is contentment.

"Want to get married?" he asked softly.

I blinked at him. "Married? But we're so you-" I stop as I look into his eyes and I find myself drowning. My heart melts and I wipe away a stray tear.

I manage a smile at him. "O-of course I want to, Percy." I whisper, leaning into his chest. "I'm in love with you after all." I chuckle.

I don't see him smile but I feel it. The tension lessens and the atmosphere is light.

He gets on one knee and smiles, showing off his beautiful eyes and face.

"Annabeth Chase." he proclaims, "Will you, my best friend, my soulmate and as far as I'm concerned, _**MY**_ Wise Girl **(AN: I got super ,OMG here!)**, give me, Perseus Jackson, the honor of accepting my hand in marriage?" he asks.

I smile at him, stand up and curtsy. "I accept your offer, Perseus Jackson." was my reply.

He gets up from the floor and envelops me in a tight hug. "I love you, Wise Girl. Don't you ever forget that." he whispers. He raises my left hand kisses it gently.

I look down and see that an ice, crystal-like ring had formed on my ring finger. I smile at it and look at Percy.

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain."

And in that moment. I felt blissful. Percy was here. We were together. And I wanted nothing more to share that moment with him.

I found peace, hope and joy within Percy, in the chaos of it all.

**AN: I need to work on my mushy Oneshots. They need to be more emotional. I mean... Gahh. Review and I repeat. I am sorry. For my long break. I'm just so busy and lazy. A horrible combination for a young writer like me. Love you all and remember, R&R!**

**Thank you all! For reading and such and for supporting this story! I'll Try to update faster because this is near the end already. :) thank you again!**

**-Love, Luna!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Percabeth is out of Tartarus and Percy lost his memory, this is Annabeth dealing with it. :) Review and thanks to everyone who read and such! Thanks to:**

**-Baby I'm a Natural Disaster**

**-KendraSorenson**

**-MaraudersKnight**

**-PERCABETHALWAYS99**

**-Underworld's Rules.18847**

**-authourofmanythings**

**-blankslate37**

**-dakota845**

**-everett2**

**-halfbloodMarauderX**

**-hollywoodshow**

**-laura3pjhghphoO.16**

**-tangerine-sama**

**-trio-of-friends**

**On to the story!**

Annabeth cried silently into the bed sheets. She clung onto it desperately. She looked up at the green-eyed boy who stared back at her blankly.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Annabeth let another stray tear fall onto the bed sheet. She looked at the son of Poseidon and finally, at his sea-green eyes. She had to try. But how?

She leaned forward onto the bed. Her eyes still bloodshot and her body and mind scarred.

"P-Percy." her voice broke a little and she winced. "My name is Annabeth. Do you remember me? I'm your... Friend" her heart broke at that. "Do you remember anything?" she asked silently.

He blinked at her, his eyes confused and clue-less.

"...No." Annabeth's heart broke into smaller pieces.

"Nothing at all?" she asked.

He shook his head. Annabeth felt her insides twist. Another tear on the bed sheet.

"...How was I, back then?" he asked cautiously feeling that what he was saying distressed the grey-eyed beauty.

Annabeth's heart was crushed as she leaned in and hugged the sea prince and clung to him, as though that would bring the old Percy back.

"... You were perfect. Just perfect." she mumbled.

**AN: Did you like? Review! Very short but I thought it would be best if I kept it like that. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Percy got back his memory( a story which I don't feel like telling) and just in time for the Final Battle. But what happens to Annabeth? What is Percy's reaction? I suck in fighting scenes! Thanks to everyone who favorited, followed and reviewed! Love you all! This is the second to the last chapter.**

**My thanks and reply to the reviews are at the bottom Because FF is weird. :)**

_**Chapter 12.**_

Percy was raging.

His eyes were a dark, but vibrant green. His hair was wind blown and his arms were raised. Everyone stared dumbfounded as he was fighting Gaea herself. He screamed in frustration at the earth diety. "_YOU TOOK HER AWAY FROM ME_!" He slashed and hacked at her and soon they were both exhausted.

He looked around. There were no monsters.

Everyone's eyes widened in realization as they noticed a mop of golden hair matted with blood sprawled carelessly on the ground. They stared at the daughter of Athena's broken form and for a moment, everyone was quiet. They bowed her heads. And as one, they whispered softly. "Annabeth Chase, may you rest in peace."

This brought Percy into anther round of hysterics. He charged Gaea once again.

"You _DON'T KNOW_ how much she meant to me. You don't know _ANYTHING_ about us. W-We were engaged and you... You Took _HER AWAY FROM ME_! I'm not your pawn. I will never be. You took her..." he blinked as though everything had just finally sinked in,"_YOU KILLED HER! YOU KILLED ANNABETH_! You better get your ass back in Tartarus where you belong," his eyes turned a shade of green which was nearly black, "Or I'll put you there myself." he growled.

He raised his arms and the sea all around them rose as everyone stepped back in fright. But Gaea only glared at him.

"Fine." he whispered. "I'll take you back there myself, bitch."

He slammed his fist into the ground and everyone gaped as the water surrounded Gaea and crushed her. Her very essence was being destroyed. Percy was becoming pale. His breathing was ragged and he stood shakily. He stomped once and whispered something no one heard but himself. "For Annabeth."

The earth started to shake and everything came crashing down. Gaea was fading and everyone knew what he was doing now. He was using his own life force to destroy Gaea.

'Earthquake' he thought and the earth started to shake violently.

'Hurricane' he thought and a wall of water swirled around him, raising him high above the ground.

He growled and thrust his hands into the air pointing towards Gaea. "Destroy." he whispered,his eyes downcast.

Gaea let out a scream and disappeared. Everyone stared , still disbelieving of what happened when they heard Nico shout, "Percy!"

Everyone turned to the green-eyed teenager. Rachel,Thalia and Nico surged forward.

"Hey Perce, you okay?" Asked Nico.

Percy groaned and clutched his stomach. He opened his right eye to give Nico a sarcastic look. "I just lost my fiancée to stupid dirt lady, I feel like crap from sending her to Tartarus using my own life force and you guys are asking if I'm okay," he sighed and turned so he didn't have to look at any of them. "I thought it would have been obvious by now." he muttered.

Percy blinked a few times before letting out a bloodcurdling spit out blood and coughs racked his body. "Grover.. Annabeth." he muttered. A tear escaped from his eyes that held the most heartbroken expression. "Where are you?"

He turned to Nico and Thalia. "Will you lead camp for me, guys?" he whispered and the two nodded, crying for the first time in public. This was an exception.

"I need to be with Annabeth, but she'll probably tell me I was an idiot for doing this." he chuckled and kissed- in a cousin-ly way of course- Nico and Thalia's cheek. He smiled at all the campers and nodded to the gods and closed his eyes with a content smile on his face.

_"Annabeth.." he whispered and a single tear dropped. "I'm coming for you."_

**AN: I don't necessarily like this chapter. Did you? Review! Next chapter... Percy and Annabeth aren't really there. It's more of what people think about the two of them together. So, yeah. I finished writing this so expect me to update tomorrow. Sorry if the fighting sucks! I'm not good at writing fighting. :) forgive moi! R&R!**

**Thanks again to: (It's here because FF is weird.)**

**-Baby I'm a Natural Disaster**

**-Demigodling Marauder**

**-Encantadora Rosa**

**-KendraSorenson**

**-PERCABETHALWAYS99**

**-Underworld's Rules**

**.18847**

**-authourofmanythings**

**-blankslate37**

-**dakota845**

**-everett2**

**-halfbloodMarauderX**

**-hollywoodshow**

**-laura3pjhghphoO**

**.16**

**-tangerine-sama**

**-trio-of-friends**

**(did I forget anyone?)**

**Reviews:**

**hollywoodshow 4/22/13 . chapter 11**

**aw, i love percabeth!**

**-Thanks for reading and I love Percabeth too!-**

**blankslate37 4/22/13 . chapter 11**

**It's cute, short, and sweet. Thanks for updating! Looking foreword to the next chapter.**

**-I'm posting the next chapter maybe later tonight! Your welcome for updating! My purpose is to entertain! Thanks for all the compliments! I'm happy you like it!-**

**trio-of-friends 4/22/13 . chapter 11**

**No problem, buddy! Great chapter!**

**-Hey! Yeah, this story will end in a few hours because I wrote everything already! Thank you! Enjoy the last few chapters!-**

**Encantadora Rosa 4/22/13 . chapter 11**

**Just read the whole thing. First of all, Percabeth is FAR from my OTP but this is so cute :D (sad-ish in the end). ZOMG no kidding, I was heartbroken at the end. Your writing makes it really awesome :D Can't wait for what happens next :)**

**-Ahhhh... You make me feel flattered. I'm so happy you liked it and gave Percabeth a chance! Thank you! My gosh! And you don't need to wait any longer! The last chapter will be updated in an hour or two at the most!-**


	13. Chapter 13

_**AN: Percabeth is barely here. This is the last chapter and I just want to say, thank you to everyone who read this! I'm so happy that you guys support this story! Love you all! This was my first story and... Damn my feels. Anyways... On with the story! I really love you all. Sincerely, here is my last plate of butterscotch for you crowd! Awwww, I'm so attached. **_

_**Chapter 13. (last chapter)**_

Nico leaned back onto the couch silently. He exchanged looks with the 2 other people in the room and sighed deeply.

He gave both of them and himself a glass. He raised his glass into the air.

"To Percy and strongest, bravest and humblest heroes of this century. May they never be forgotten."

Rachel and Thalia nodded and imitated Nico, raising their glasses.

Nico paused, "May they get what they deserve." he finally managed to get out. He blinked his eyes and scowled as his tears dropped into his glass, filled with a glistening blue liquid.

They were his best friends and the ones who had accepted him when no one did. Why were they taken away from him?

He bit his lip and tilted his head to the side. " How would you describe their relationship?" he asked the two girls on his either side.

Rachel gulped down the contents of her glass. "Perfect."

Thalia sighed and bowed her head. "Legendary." she muttered but a grin was plastered on her face, remembering the good old days.

Nico let a small smile grace his face. "To Percabeth." he raised his glass, "May they forever be happy with each other."

The two girls chuckled and leaned back some. They raised their empty glasses.

"To Percabeth!"

Nico smiled as he remembered his visit to Elyusium. He remembered the wedding in the Underworld and chuckled. He really thought they belonged together. He remembered their reunion and had to blink his eyes in the light to stop himself from tearing from how ...sweet they were together. And the prince of the Underworld never cried.

He turned back to the girl's conversation beside him when he caught something in the corner of his eye. He turned and his eyes widened as he saw Percy and Annabeth listening to Thalia's and Rachel's stories. Percy had his arm around Annaneth who wassnuggling closer to Percy.

Percy caught his eye and winked at him. He smiled warmly at Nico and turned back to the story-tellers and laughed along with the two girls.

Nico smiled and felt his heart warm.

They really were perfect for each other.

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/FIN!-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**_

_**AN: Okay, this is the end. I hope you guys enjoyed it and i must say that reviews are always welcome! Thank you for reading and supporting! You guys who have nothing to do, read my other stories! They are... I don't know. Anyone who wants me to write a one-shot FOR them, is welcome. Anything. My classmate's making me write her love life. I find it entertaining. If you want something like that, just PM or review!**_

_**Love, Luna. The author who loves you all!**_


End file.
